


A Snowy Weekend

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Shore Leave, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The snow was much heavier here than Jim had thought it would be.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 48





	A Snowy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for ncc1701.

The snow was much heavier here than Jim had thought it would be. It was nice, on the one hand, to hike through the gently falling flakes. On board the Enterprise, there was nothing so natural, so wild, so beautiful. He’d missed being out like this; even though he went on as many away missions as he could, it wasn’t quite the same.

On the other hand, though, it was bitterly cold and only getting colder. Spock hadn’t said a word about it, but Jim could see from the green flush across his cheeks that he was feeling the weather more acutely. It would be best for both of them to get to the cabin soon so they could warm up.

Hopefully they were headed in the right direction.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim’s teeth were chattering with cold and he was about ready to call the Enterprise to pick them up, screw the snowy weekend he’d had planned for him and Spock. It would be a shame not to be able to cuddle up with Spock in a remote cabin, but sometimes things just didn’t work out. Just as he reached for his comm, he saw something through the trees.

“Spock!” he shouted, grinning wildly. “I think we’ve made it.”

“So it would seem, Jim,” Spock replied. It was hard to tell, but Jim thought he detected a hint of relief in his voice.

They stumbled into the cabin and stripped off their damp outer clothing. Jim led the way to the bed, glad it was already made up by the caretakers in expectation of their arrival. They crawled under the piled quilts and Spock immediately curled into Jim’s warmer body. It made something warm and happy swell in Jim’s chest and he couldn’t help but kiss the tip of one green ear.

Yes, he thought, this weekend in the snow was going to work out very well.


End file.
